Unspoken Connection
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: Lydia gets drunk and says some things to Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Teen Wolf_

**Unspoken Connection**

Everyone had been drinking that night, except Stiles. He was going to have to drive everyone home. Of course, it didn't matter if Scott drunk anything because he never got intoxicated anyway. They had all been sitting on the couch watching a movie. Kira and Malia had fallen asleep in Scott and Stiles arms shortly into the movie. Lydia had been sitting in the middle of the two couples just talking, and talking, and talking. At first, she had been really ditsy asking stupid questions, but then she was starting to become a smart ass.

"Hey, Scottypoo?" Lydia giggled, twirling her hair.

"Yes, Lydia?" Scott asked, laughing and exchanging looks with Stiles, who shook his head at the drunk girl.

"Don't you think it's funny...hehe...how now that Stiles has a girlyfriend, he ignores everyone?" Lydia asked, nonchalantly. It was as if Stiles wasn't sitting right next to her with a furrowed brow.

"Stiles hasn't been ignoring anyone.." Scott trailed off, shrugging his shoulders at Stiles.

"You're just saying that cus you're his best friend." Lydia said as a look of anger came upon her features.

"Lydia, what are you talking about?" Stiles asked, slightly amused. He looked down to make sure the girl in his arms was still fast asleep. He looked back up to see Lydia's face in his own.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She said, before backing away from his face. Stiles laughed as he tried to waft her stinky breath away from his nose.

"I really don't kn-"

"Stop acting like the idiot you are," Lydia said, cutting of a shocked Stiles, "and listen to me for once."

"I'm listening." Stiles' face went blank while Scott's was filling with growing worry.

"Ever since Malia came you completely ignore me! And guess what? I don't even have Allison to talk to now, because of you. I hate you." Lydia said, crossing her arms.

"I think it's time to go." Stiles whispered, nudging Malia awake. Scott did the same with Kira.

"Dad, I'll be back in a little bit," Stiles hollered while grabbing his keys from the counter next to the door. Everyone followed him out the door. Stiles closed and locked the door behind him.

It was a long car ride to Kira and Malia's home and now that only Scott, Stiles, and Lydia were left it was only going to be a longer ride. Scott constantly glanced at Stiles from the passenger seat, but the brown haired boy only stared straight ahead.

Stiles stopped in front of Lydia's house abruptly almost knocking said girl out of her seat. "Stiles...I-" Lydia was holding the handle to the car door tightly.

"Just get out." Stiles whispered, without even glancing in her direction.

"Stiles...I didn't-"

"I said get out! Goddammit, Lydia get out!" Stiles yelled, punching the steering wheel. Lydia left the car in a hurry. She stood at her door, watching as Stiles left from her life. He wasn't coming back and he never was going to.

**HAHA I tricked you into believed that this would be a cute little story. Anyway reply pweaseee. Idk if this should just be a oneshot or nawt.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I am not Satan, I assure you. XD but you guys thoroughly convinced me to continue! So thank you for that all ya cuties!_

_I do not own Teen Wolf._

**Unspoken Connection Chapter 2**

"It's been weeks since he's talked to me, Kira." Lydia whispered from where she had been leaning against the locker next to Kira's.

"Scott told me just the other day that Stiles has been acting really distant and that he complains about Malia completely controlling him," The raven haired girl shrugged, removing a few books from her locker.

After a couple seconds of silence, Kira looked over at Lydia who seemed to be staring at something. The kitsune followed the banshee's gaze all the way to her boyfriend and Stiles who had his arm wrapped around Malia. They seemed to be having a good time. Kira suddenly ached to be at Scott's side, but there was no way she'd leave Lydia alone.

"He doesn't look so distant if you ask me," Lydia said, rubbing her hand up and down her arm in a way to comfort herself.

"You're not the only person good at faking happiness," Kira whispered it reply, touching the strawberry blonde's arm in sympathy.

Kira and Lydia stared as the rest of the pack walked past them. Stiles had turned to look, but Malia immediately pulled on his arm, distracting him. Scott flashed them a sorry face, explaining that he was the only thing keeping Malia from tearing Stiles to pieces.

It was just another normal school day, in which Lydia was completely and utterly ignored by what once and still was the only boy who truly cared about her. It hurt, it really did. She wishes with all of her heart to take it back, but he doesn't give her the chance. Actually he probably would if it wasn't for the coyote always having him on a leash.

Later that night, Scott had showed up at her house. He looked worried and Lydia did not waste a minute as she pulled him into the house. "What's wrong?" She asked as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"It's Stiles," Scott said as if he were out of breath.

"Kira said that he's been distant?" Lydia trailed off, silently asking what more there could be.

"That's not it. Lydia, he told me that she sneaks in at night and then...and then he showed me these scratches she's given him...and god they're terrible. I literally think she's killing him." Scott rubbed a hand across his forehead.

"What am I supposed to do, Scott? He hates me..." Lydia's voice raised an octave in distress.

"He doesn't though. You really hurt him. The girl he loves told him that he killed her best friend. That does damage. And a lot of it."

Upon sight of Lydia's face, Scott shook his head, "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, Lydia. You just need to talk to him. I don't care how, but he needs you. He's not going to listen to me, but he'll listen to you without a doubt."

"Is Malia with him now?" Lydia asked suddenly.

"Uh no. He's home alone right now. Why?" Scott was up from the couch now, looking down at the banshee.

"I'm going to go talk to him now." Lydia whispered, getting up from the couch and following Scott out of the house.

The banshee and alpha went there separate ways. Scott knew that Lydia could handle herself so he left it to her and made his way home, in hopes of making it back in time for dinner. Lydia drove in the silence, trying to think of ways to apologize to Stiles. Once she finally reached his house, she slowly walked to the door, still trying to think of what she was about to say. She reached the door and raised her hand to knock. After pounding once, the door slowly creaked open. The lights were off in the living room, but the kitchen lights were blaring.

"Uhhh, Stiles?" Lydia shut the door behind her, walking towards the kitchen.

"Help me." Lydia turned her head sharply towards the voice. Someone was sitting in the corner. Glass was everywhere and red seemed to be there just as much.

"Stiles?" Lydia whispered, approaching the person on the ground.

As they turned their head towards her, Lydia stifled a gasp. 

_CLIFFHANGAH. Ohhhh yeahhhh ;) I shall continue if you all still want me to. If ya do leave me a comment please! _


	3. Chapter 3

_To the lovely "some dude":_

_1\. What?! Just what?! I accept flames fully, but what are you talking about?! I did not make Malia incredibly bitchy...i went off of what happened on the show. I could have made her far bitchier than I did. In fact I think I made Lydia more bitchy than her lol._

_2\. If you jumped ships then why are you even reading a stydia fic?_

_3\. In no way, shape, or form did I bash the actress. Her character is not her, believe it or not. Just because I don't ship Malia and Stiles does not mean that I am doing something bad to the actress. In fact I'm jealous of how pretty she is. _

_4\. There are probably hundreds of teen wolf stories that make at least one of the characters not so friendly. That's what makes stories the way they are. If you don't like it, no one is making you read it._

_Charmaine 2012: Thank you for leaving me a review! I really apprieciate it!_

_To all the guests: Thank you all so much for taking your time to review! You all always make my day._

**Now that I have finished ranting. XD let's continue with the story. Shall we?**

**I do not own Teen Wolf. **

Unspoken Connection Chapter 3

"Stiles..." Lydia crouched down towards the boy, a hand over her mouth.

Three deep cuts ran from directly below his eye to his jaw. Blood was pouring down his neck, onto his skin, and coating most of his pale skin. He seemed to be sitting in a puddle of his own blood, but that didn't worry Lydia quite as much as the death that seemed to fill his eyes. Even after the Nogitsune, she has never seen him look so far gone.

"Stiles, what happened?" She whispered as she attempted to heft him up from the mess.

"It's the full moon tonight," He said, looking deep into her eyes. A bone chilling tremor shook him from his daze and he seemed to become more alarmed.

"I know. But who did this?" She put an arm around Stiles, holding him up as much as she could. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, calling Scott.

"It's the full moon," He repeated. She simply nodded in response, while listening to the ringer.

"Hey, this is Scott McCall! You missed me. Leave a message after the beep!" Lydia sighed, hanging up. She was going to have to do this on her own. She let Stiles lean into the counter as she reached up and pulled her sweater off.

"This is going to hurt like hell, but I have to stop the bleeding, okay?" Without waiting for a response, she placed the bunched up sweater against Stiles' mangled face. What terrible scars those would make. Stiles held back a scream, only letting a whimper exit his mouth.

Lydia pulled him back into her hold, walking him slowly away from what looked to be a murder scene.

"Stiles, where's your dad?" Lydia opened the passenger door of her car, softly setting the boy in it.

"Station," Stiles mumbled as if his mouth was filled with something.

"Do you have blood in your mouth?" She asked, worriedly. He nodded, leaning out of the car slightly to spit. Lydia cringed at the blood, before buckling the boy and closing the door. She walked around to the other side and hopped in, wasting no time in closing her door and starting the car.

She made her way to the hospital, constantly reminding Stiles to hold her sweater to his bloody face. He wasn't much of a conversationalist, considering all he seemed to talk about was the full moon. Lydia tried to go along with everything he talked about, but she really just wanted to know what had happened.

Lydia was now pulling Stiles into the hospital doors. She had an arm around his waist and the other holding her sweater to the wounds.

"Lydia? Stilinski?" A familiar voice seemed to pull her away from her current situation. Her eyes widened and her lips separated in surprise. Stiles moaned beside her and seemed to be in even more discomfort now with _him _here.

"Hello...Jackson."

**Plot twist. ;) Continue? Or noh? Thank you for reading! :) I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to update today! The next update will definitely be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Some Dude: I know I've heard about all that craziness. I understand where you're coming from. If everyone was talking bad about Stiles or Dylan I'd get pretty upset too. I actually do like Malia and I think her character will make a great addition I just don't ship Stalia, that's all. Thank you though. :)_

_a-panther-and-her-prince: Thank you so much for leaving me a comment. I absolutely adore your username, btw. _

_Amnex: Exactly! Thank you sooo much for reviewing! You made me smile._

_Blorg13: Same here, dude! _

_Charmaine2012: Thank you so much for your review, it really made me happy! I'm soo glad you enjoy it._

_Liv-wannabewriter: Aghhh thank you! :)_

_Arycarye: Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this update!_

_All guests: Thank you sooo much for taking your time to review my work! I really appreciate it and I hope you like this update!_

**Quick question: Am I the only one that actually really liked The Lone Ranger? Maybe it was my love for Johnny clouding my brain or something, but I actually liked it other than the cheesy kid. XD Anywho let's get this show on the road, shall we! **

Unspoken Connection Chapter 4

"What happened to Stilinski?" Jackson asked, upon sight of the blood leaking through Lydia's sweater.

"Oh...shit." Lydia broke from her trance, suddenly pulling Stiles closer to her and leaving Jackson, who was stuck questioning whether that whole conversation had really just happened or not.

"Always knew they'd get together," He whispered, leaving the hospital.

"In just a few minutes, the doctor will be with you," A nurse informed Lydia, whom nodded her head. She was sitting in a seat next to the bed that Stiles was sitting on. He was now clutching a clump of paper towels to his face. The red was already soaking through.

"Stiles, if they ask, say it was a mountain lion. That's what worked for me." Lydia told him, recalling what happened after she had seen Peter. Stiles just nodded, cringing the whole time.

Lydia wondered what would have happened had she not visited his home. He seemed pretty shaken up and that worried her more than the scratches. She wondered if maybe, Kate had been responsible for this. When the door finally opened, she was knocked back to reality. Melissa McCall entered and a weight lifted off of the banshee's shoulders.

"Oh my God, Stiles, what happened?" Ms. McCall pulled the paper towels away from the boy's face and gasped.

"Honey, I need you to open your mouth for me."

Stiles did as he was told, although it hurt like hell. Melissa used a small light to look inside the boy's mouth. "It went straight through. The claws went straight through," Melissa said, as if she were out of breath.

"I'm going to need to put him to sleep, can you please call his father?" Melissa dug through the cabinets, searching for something. Lydia immediately dialed Sheriff Stilinski's number. They did not talk for long before the sheriff left the station and hung up the phone.

Melissa took a syringe from her pocket and stuck it into the bottle she had found in the cabinet. After sucking some of the contents into the syringe, she whipped a patch of skin on the boy's arm before pushing the needle into his skin. "What was that?" Lydia asked as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"Just a little something to help him fall asleep faster," Mrs. McCall said, rubbing Stiles' arm fondly. She cocked her head in Lydia's direction. Something was different with her eyes. Lydia scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Mrs. McCall...?" Lydia already had her hand in her pocket texting Scott, when Melissa McCall's face began to shift. Her hair turned blonde and her face became a shade of blue.

"Think again."

**Der ya go. Still want me to continue? XD This ended up being shorter than expected, but hopefully you guys still liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Arycarye: Thank you sooo much for the support!_

_Amnex: STYDIA 4EVER!_

_liv-wannabewriter: Aghhhh sorrrrrrrrrrry. Thank you for leaving a comment!_

_Charmaine2012: Hehehe thank you for reviewing!_

_harts4lisa: Aghhh don't say that! :(_

_Guest(Jul. 6): Eeeek I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you for commenting!_

_Some Dude: Well thank you for reviewing honestly! Me too man! Yessss he's the best, in my opinion, too! _

_Guest(Jul. 8): Thank you for reviewing! You reminded me to update! XD_

**Last episode hurt my Stydia heart. Malia is growing on me more and more. What really bothered me though was that Jeff completely copied Stydia scenes! Like is he trying to kill me? Anywho, I really really like Liam and I can't wait for more of his character. And more screen time for Lydia is desperately needed! Like forreal I need more Lydia. What's your thoughts for the last episode?**

Unspoken Connection

Scott McCall had been eating dinner with his "father" when his phone rung. He quickly shuffled through his pants pocket to turn the darn thing off. Agent McCall smiled to himself as he rolled more spaghetti onto his fork. Scott was not worried one bit about the phone call. If anything Stiles was going to yell at him for letting Lydia come to his house. It being a full moon was in the back of Scott's mind. For once in such a long time, he was content and worry-free.

After a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs and an awkward conversation about his mother's relationship with the Sheriff, Scott made his way to his room. He shut his door and walked over to his bed and took a seat on the edge. He pulled his phone from his pocket and held the button down, turning the device back on. He blushed at his screen saver of him and Kira. It took a few second before the phone beeped, showing a text message from Lydia.

_**From: Lydia Martin**_

_**hospital now. hurry**_

Scott scrunched his eyebrows up before grabbing his jacket and wasting no time in jumping out of his bedroom window. He hopped on his bike and headed to the hospital. The message had been from ten minutes before and Scott hoped it wasn't quite as urgent as it sounded. So many scenarios were building up in his head and he was hoping and praying that nothing happened to Stiles. Why else would Lydia be at the hospital, after visiting his best friend's house?

Once he finally pulled into the parking lot, he shut his bike off, tore off his helmet, and ran inside. He skidded across the floors, gaining looks from all the staff and visitors. His mother was no where in sight and this only aided in making him more and more anxious to find Lydia. He smelt the air before taking off. He got in the elevator and went up to the floor that had the strongest of Lydia's scent.

He ran down the hallways, until he finally reached the room Lydia had to be in, scent-wise. He walked in cautiously and there the strawberry blonde was, sitting next to Stiles, who had a large band-aid covering half of his face. He looked to be out cold. Scott stepped further into the room, alerting Lydia of his presence. He heard shuffling at the other side of the room and turned his head to see Sheriff Stilinski sitting in a chair. The man nodded and Scott returned the favor. Scott was really starting to wonder when they would ever get a break.

H stood above Stiles, turning his head from side to side. "I found him like this. He wouldn't tell me who did it," Lydia whispered. Scott turned his head to look at her. She looked absolutely terrified and her heartbeat was raging. Scott ignored her worn features turning his head back to his best friend.

"Is he going to have scars?" It was quite possibly the dumbest question Scott had ever asked in his whole life, yet no one seemed to mind.

"It went all the way through, Scott." Lydia said, keeping he voice unusually low. The alpha just nodded his head, he could see Sheriff Stilinski cringe behind him.

"Have you seen my mom?" Scott asked, without turning his attention away from Stiles.

"Uhh yeah, she's the one who stitched him up," Lydia once again whispered. Scott assumed that maybe it was because she had been the one to find him. He must have been pretty bad.

Scott kept catching another smell. It was a weird, yet somewhat familiar scent. He brushed it off. Maybe another nurse had came into the room earlier.

"Whenever he wakes up, he's free to go home," The sheriff finally spoke up, rubbing a hand up and down his arm for comfort. Scott simply nodded, backing away from the unconscious boy and taking a seat.

"Lydia, are you alright?" Scott finally asked what he had been waiting to ask since he entered the room.

"F-fine." Fear rolled off her in waves and Scott had never seen Lydia so afraid. She hadn't even been that scared when the Nogitsune had taken her into hostage. She was clinching Stiles' hand so tight that her own was turning lighter and lighter from the lack of blood flow. She seemed to be staring at something out of the window, but when Scott turned his head nothing was there.

Kate Argent hung on the side of the hospital wall with the widest smirk on her face.

**What happened to Lydia? The world may never know. ;) Sooo sorry for taking so long to update, I've been working on making teen wolf youtube videos too and writing my own book. Yada yada yada. Excuses, excuses. I know. Anywho leave me any kind of review you want to! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
